It's Halloween! Transform at the School Party!
It's Halloween! Transform at the School Party! is the 6th episode of Barney Hunters, it aired on October 26th, 2016. Plot At Summerfield State, the student council is holding an all students Halloween party on Halloween Eve, and Hope decides to dress up like Sailor Moon and dresses Barney up as her cat Luna. But the party is cut short when Cyrus appears to crash the party... Summary At school, the student council announces at lunch that a Halloween gala will be held and all students are invited to attend. Hope is excited and is wanting to go to the Halloween gala, and looks through her costumes and can't find a thing. Barney then tells her that she can transform, Hope remarks while that's a good idea, unless it's the final episode of Fresh Pretty Girls, she can't reveal her identity. But then gets an idea to become like one of her favorite magical girls from her childhood. At the gala, Hope comes dressed as Sailor Moon and Monique is Aisha from Winx Club. Barney is dressed as Luna. The two go and have fun during the festival and collect the candy as much as they can. Meanwhile in the HiT Circus, Cyrus is sent on a special Halloween task by Queen Kyanite. Monique glances upon all the candy they've gotten so far and is a little jealous at Hope for having the most candy... Hope laughs at this and remarks it's because she has the cutest costume and that she put together a Luna costume for Barney.. Barney just sits saying "This is ridiculous." repeatedly. Just as they're about to go back out, Monique notices there's something in the sky. Monique's energy is immediately taken. An attack on the school is being proclaimed and Hope uses this opportunity to take cover in the showers. Barney tells her it's Cyrus who's up to all of this. Hope then decides to put her character's instincts to life and transforms. Hope goes to fight Cyrus and whilst fighting her wand is transformed in to the Pumpkin Star Wand... Hope uses Golden Halloween Night Healing on the monster and defeats him. In the process, Hope gets "Barney's Halloween Party" purified and Cyrus disappears off. Just as they announce the winners of the costume contest, Hope is dragged on stage by the student council president while still in her Barney Hunter form, and wins the contest for best original costume. The next day, Monique lets Hope know there was a girl who looked just like her that saved the school party and won the Halloween costume contest. Hope remarks that maybe some girl was watching the news and got the idea to become a superhero for Halloween and that was probably an original idea she had... Barney sighs at this as he remarks that it's good to have friends, but at all costs, she can't let anyone find out... Trivia * At the end of the episode's original broadcast, Mia Regina promote the release of the opening theme single "Eternal Explorer", and announce that the first 100 viewers that send a postcard can get a copy of the CD. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes